An intelligent automated assistant can help users access content and perform tasks on an electronic device. In most cases, users rely, at least in part, on conventional, graphical user interfaces to interact with such devices. In some instances, however, an intelligent automated assistant may be implemented on an electronic device with limited or no display capabilities. Thus, the intelligent automated assistant may need to rely on auditory-based interfaces to interact with users.